


I Thought I'd Been in Heaven This Whole Time

by preblematic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: He’s heard of this kind of shit before, looked it up a couple times out of curiosity. It was never really his thing, but Mikey is pressing his palm down, and Frank thinks maybe it’shisthing. Frank groans and fuckingleaks,and Mikey bites his lip.





	I Thought I'd Been in Heaven This Whole Time

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to say that i wrote this entirely for a friend. i would like to say that i took no enjoyment in this and that i am not into it at all. i would very much like to say that. however, i cannot, and i ask only that you all forgive me. that being said, this is mostly [@wacestlives'](https://waycestlives.tumblr.com/) fault. i only wrote it cause she wanted it. do w/ that information what you will. peace out my dudes, may god forgive us all one day.

This is not the stupidest thing that Frank has ever done. The stupidest thing that Frank has ever done was a brunette somewhere in Newark who thought that Quebec was Mexican cheese, and Frank will stand by that analysis until the day he dies. However, this is still really dumb.

The place they played tonight was some kind of converted warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Most of the walls have rolling doors that are retracted up to make the place seem bigger than it is. It’s shitty for the acoustics, but means you can go to the bar, get wasted, and then hookup with someone in the darkness of an outside corner without even needing the dexterity to open a backdoor. So Frank is really appreciating it right now.

Mikey is nuzzling Frank’s neck against an outside wall, which honestly must look ridiculous considering the height difference. They’re really only _maybe_ half hidden from view. Frank has his hands on the curve of Mikey’s ass, and he can see Gerard staring them down from the outside bar. Logically, Frank knows that Mikey’s older brother does not have laser eyes that could kill him with frightening accuracy, but he’s still a bit unnerved. Mikey came to Frank first, though, so it’s not like Gerard can claim Frank to be taking advantage. Sure Mikey’s drunk, but so is Frank. Doesn’t count then. Gerard doesn’t understand these rules. Gerard is still staring.

Mikey grabs a good solid handful of Frank’s junk, and Frank’s attention is redirected to the Way brother closest to him. Mikey is squeezing him in short little pulses, and he’s sort of leaning heavily against Frank. Which would be _fine_ , except Frank's a couple drinks past sober, and he kinda has to piss. “Fuck, Mikes,” he groans. He feels Mikey’s breath against his neck as the older man laughs.

“You’re so warm,” he says. His lips are wet against Frank’s jaw now.

“‘S hot out.” Mikey giggles, and Frank thinks that that drunk happy giggle has probably pulled endless people into Mikey’s bed. Hell, Frank's halfway into it, and he knows that Mikey’s bed is just the van if it’s empty. Mikey shifts, slots his thigh in between Frank’s legs, and moves his hands to ghost over Frank’s stomach. With the way that they’re pressed together, Mikey’s weight is leaning against him and not helping the situation. Mikey presses his knee up against Frank’s dick and his thumbs into the soft skin on the sides of Frank’s hipbones. Frank groans and drops his head back against the wall. “Mikes, stop for a second.”

Mikey makes a noise that might be acknowledgement or confusion, but his thigh lowers and his fingers loosen. “Fuck, Frank, what?” he mumbles, finally looking at Frank’s face. “Do you not want--?” he trails off.

“No, no, you’re fine,” Frank assures him. He brings one hand up and cups Mikey’s face, leaning forward just enough to kiss his forehead. “I just really need to piss,” he laughs and then regrets it immediately. Mikey sucks in a sharp breath and releases it in a whine. That-that was not the response Frank was expecting. Mikey puts his hand flat against the slight curve of Frank’s stomach. “Mikes?”

Mikey licks his lips and looks down. “Let me,” he whispers, and Frank kinda gets it. He’s heard of this kind of shit before, looked it up a couple times out of curiosity. It was never really his thing, but Mikey is pressing his palm down, and Frank thinks maybe it’s _his_ thing. Frank groans and fucking _leaks,_ and Mikey bites his lip. “Please.”

“Not here,” Franks pleads. There’s top 40s alt-rock playing over the speakers, and a table of people not ten feet away from them. For god’s sake Frank can still see _Gerard_ at the bar glancing at them as he talks with Ray and some others. Mikey looks up and glances around. He grabs Frank’s wrist and tugs.

“C’mon.” Frank follows. This is not the stupidest thing he’s ever done, he reminds himself. He’s accepted random pills from people he’s just met, had unprotected sex with at least a handful of complete strangers, gotten high and decided to pick fights, gotten high and decided to quit his job. This is not the stupidest thing that Frank has ever done, but as he follows Mikey further away from people, around the side of the building to where the lights barely reach, he knows it’s still really fucking dumb. “Let me.”

Mikey drops down to his knees, and Frank’s dick twitches, and he _really_ needs to piss. God, this is such a bad idea. His hand is warm and big when he presses it against Frank’s hardon through his jeans. Frank arches his hips into the touch against his better judgment, and Mikey makes this happy noise and fucking _nuzzles_ Frank’s bulge. “God damn, Mikey,” Frank whines.

“Let me,” Mikey says again. Frank doesn’t fucking know what Mikey is asking Frank to let him do, because so far he hasn’t said no to anything. “He never lets me,” he mumbles, almost too quiet to hear, and suddenly there’s a whole other level of intrigue to Mikey wanting Frank to--what? Piss? Piss himself? Piss on him? Piss _in_ him?? Honestly what the fuck? Mikey presses his free hand flat against Frank’s stomach again, slides it under his shirt and _pushes_.

“Holy shit,” Frank gasps out. “Holy shit.” Well that answers that question. Looks like it was the first one. “Holy _shit.”_ Frank is a grown ass man, and he's pissing his jeans behind a bar. It’s running down his ankles and into his fucking socks. This honestly might be a little too rockstar life for him. He leans his head against the unyielding brick wall and squeezes his eyes closed.

Mikey is _fascinated._ The hand on his hardon, which must be _wet_ now, fuck, starts moving again, squeezing and tracing the outline of Frank’s cock through his goddamn soaked jeans. The hand that was pressing down on Frank’s stomach relents, moves to his belt, and Frank thinks, oh, so that’s where this is going. He looks down in time to see Mikey curse and start using both hands to best the clothing in his way. He gets Frank’s belt open and immediately moves on to his button and zipper.

Frank reaches down and puts his hand on Mikey’s head. Mikey jerks his gaze upwards, startled. “Mikes,” Frank says,” are you about to do what I think you’re about to do.” Mikey licks his lips; his mouth is hanging open while he basically pants. He nods slightly. “Okay,” Frank says. “Fuck, okay, this is happening.” Mikey reaches into Frank’s open pants and rubs the wet fabric of his boxers against the head of his cock. “Fuuuuck,” Frank’s up on his tiptoes, pressing his dick up into the attention before he really processes it. “Yeah, yeah, okay,” he pants. “Okay.”

Mikey smiles up at him. He pushes Frank’s shirt up, runs his hand along his chest and stomach leaving dampness that Frank is trying his hardest not to think about. At this point he’s not sure if he’s more worried about being grossed out or about _not._ This screams of an existential crisis he’ll have later. For now, Mikey is nuzzling his dick through his piss soaked shorts, and that’s like five kinds of hot and three kinds of fucked up, and Frank’s dick is so goddamn _confused_ right now.

Luckily, Mikey knows what he wants. He grabs Frank’s pants on either side and tugs both them and his boxers part way down his legs. Frank’s wet skin is exposed to the slight breeze, and goosebumps rise along his thighs. “Fuck,” Mikey says quietly. He rests his hands on either one of Frank’s thighs, rubbing lines back and forth with his thumbs. “Frankie, fuck.” He leans up and mouths at Frank’s cockhead, licking along the shaft with near delicate movements interspersed with wet kisses. When he gets down to the base of it, he moves to kissing and licking the skin of Frank’s thighs. When Frank realizes what’s happening--that Mikey is _cleaning_  him--he damn near has a heart attack.

“Mikey, please,” he groans. Mikey presses one last lingering kiss to Frank’s left thigh and sits up straight again. He wraps one hand lightly around Frank’s cock and guides it to his open mouth. Frank whines, high pitched and loud, when Mikey tongues at his slit. Mikey moves his free hand down to tug on Frank’s balls, and Frank can’t help but push his cock further into Mikey’s mouth. He makes a gagging noise, and Frank feels his throat flutter around the head of his cock, and it’s too much. This is all too fucking much. “I’m gonna--”

Mikey grips Frank’s hips and forces himself further down. He’s gagging without a doubt; frank can feel his throat trying to force his cock back out. “Fuck!” He grabs Mikey’s hair with both hands, curling down over him as he comes in his throat. As soon as he starts to come, Mikey is scrambling to pull away. It takes Frank a moment to realize what’s happening, but when he does he gladly releases Mikey’s head to slump back against the wall. He slides down it. The brick is rough on his back, and he ends up with his bare ass on the asphalt, legs splayed to either side of Mikey. He’s really not concerned about hygiene right now.

The ragged breathing coming from the man in front of him prompts Frank to look up from the fascinating patch of ground he’s been staring at. His eyes widen at the sight before him. Mikey has one hand pressing against the front of his jeans, his hips rock desperately into the pressure. But it’s what his other hand is doing that’s drawing Frank’s gaze. He has his long fingers wrapped tightly around his own throat; broken, rough gasps of air escape periodically. Frank groans and reaches forward, traces his fingers along Mikey’s own. Mikey slowly, hesitantly, loosens his grip and drops his hand away. He arches his head back, bares his neck invitingly. Frank would be rude if he refused.

With his other hand now free, Mikey finally works his own pants open and wraps a hand around his dick. There’s something faintly resembling a sob that comes out of him when he does. Frank lightly strokes his thumb over Mikey’s Adam’s apple, and when Mikey’s eyes widen and he uses some of his precious air to whine,” Please,” Frank presses down on it. Mikey makes this beautiful, choked wail as he comes in his own hand, and Frank uses the grip on his neck to pull him forward and kiss him again. Mikey Grabs at Frank’s waist with both hands, getting even more bodily fluids on him, but Frank really doesn’t care. He thinks he could kiss Mikey forever.

Forever turns out to be only a few minutes, because Frank’s legs start to go numb, and his wet clothes are becoming uncomfortable. They untangle themselves and stand. Frank winces as he pulls the damp fabric back up and buckles his belt. There’re a dark puddle on the ground, and he’s positive that they both reek. “We should do that again,” Mikey says, voice rough around the edges but still conveying humor. Frank laughs, and Mikey smiles.

“We’ll see,” he says. They both slowly start ambling back toward the people. Frank’s not really sure what he plans to tell the others, especially Gerard. “Maybe near a shower, though,” he says with a frown. Mikey giggles that stupid fucking giggle that started all this, and Frank thinks that it’s really not fair that someone who is apparently super into piss can be this cute.

**Author's Note:**

> do you want me to write sin for you??? want sneak peaks of shit???? wanna hear me yell about things you may or may not care about???????????????? [@preblematic](http://preblematic.tumblr.com)


End file.
